Episode 9867 (6th September 2019)
Plot Eileen ignores Sean’s attempts to call on her. Bethany is disappointed that the Gazette hasn’t printed her article yet. She watches forlornly as Daniel walks off down the street, her attraction to him growing. Ray Crosby rings a worried Michelle to make an appointment to see her. Emma pays Amy a back-handed compliment about Steve. Geoff is annoyed when Yasmeen gently teases him to Alya. Sinead is sharp with Daniel when tells her he’s booked a hotel room for their wedding night, saying they can’t afford it. Mary starts to get on Eileen’s nerves as she moves more things into No.11. Miriam Gaynor of the Gazette texts Bethany to say that they won’t be printing her article due to lack of space. She tries to hide her disappointment. Amy suggests to Steve and Tracy that they have Emma round to tea. Daniel and Sinead row about their wedding plans, as she can’t get her mind off her cancer scare. They brusquely agree to cancel the event. Mary’s chirpy demeanour gets on Eileen’s nerves and she tells Seb to get rid of her. He does the deed by saying that their plans have changed now with Eileen no longer moving out. She takes the news badly. Geoff helps Yasmeen with a clear-out at No.6 as he moves his magic stuff in, intending to use Alya’s old room to practice his act. Yasmeen isn’t enthusiastic about his plans but says nothing. Amy offers Emma the invitation to tea but she’s not over-enthusiastic. Daniel is annoyed when he hears Bethany’s news. Ray makes Michelle a business offer that he franchises out his hotel restaurants to the bistro and she oversees it. Flattered, she promises to speak to Robert about it. Geoff makes Yasmeen ask Alya for her key to the house back. Eileen walks out of the cafe when Sean walks in. Seb suggests that he sweet-talk Mary into moving out to get into Eileen’s good books. Bethany overhears Daniel making a phone call to Miriam praising her article and overall maturity. Amy lays on a lavish spread for Emma while Steve and Tracy dress up for the occasion. Bethany is annoyed that Daniel fought on her behalf without her permission but he tells her he only wanted to help. An undeniable spark between them, they stare at each other as though they’re going to kiss. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford Guest cast *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost Places *Coronation Street *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany's setback sends Daniel on the warpath; the McDonalds invite Emma for tea; and Ray presents Michelle with a flattering business proposition. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,099,100 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes